


[Translation] Was wir getan und nicht getan

by GingerTodgers, Vaysh



Series: Vaysh's Translations [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Harry, Deutsch | German, Fat positive, Getting Together, Housemates, M/M, Translation, WG-Genossen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Harry kommt demnächst zurück aus Australien, wo er Hermine und Ron besucht hat. Vor drei Monaten hat er eine Nacht mit Draco verbracht. Nur wird es Zeit, dass sie endlich ihre Beziehung klären.





	[Translation] Was wir getan und nicht getan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GingerTodgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/gifts).



> **Author's Notes:** Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Song [The Things We Did And Didn't Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOgxeuqsadk) von Magnetic Fields.
> 
>  **Translator's Notes:** Happy holiday, GingerTodgers, I love this fic with its casual discussion of body positivity, and the sensual way you describe Harry's fuller body. It was a pleasure to find the right German words for this fic. Tausend Dank an meine unersetzliche Beta-Leserin, Dornfelder.

> Alles, was ich wusste und nicht wusste und alles, was ich nie wissen wollte  
>  die Dinge, die du mir gesagt hast, nur um mir später sagen zu können, ›Hab ich dir doch gesagt‹  
>  sie kommen jetzt zurück zu mir.  
>  Kommen, kommen jetzt zurück zu mir.  
>  Alles, was du mir nie sagen wolltest und mir doch gesagt hast,  
>  die Dinge, die wir getan und nicht getan haben,  
>  die Dinge, die wir getan und nicht getan haben,  
>  sie kommen jetzt zurück zu mir.
> 
> Magnetic Fields - _The Things We Did And Didn't Do_

 

Draco hatte Harrys Postkarten an der Kühlschranktür aufgehängt. Alle siebenundvierzig hingen sie da. Siebenundvierzig Postkarten in drei Monaten waren ziemlich viele, sagte er sich, vor allem zwischen WG-Genossen. Auf den meisten Karten standen nur ein paar Worte, und sie waren eingerissen und an den Ecken verkratzt von den überlasteten internationalen Posteulen:

 _Hermine sagt liebe Grüße._ (Auf der Karte war ein grinsender Hai abgebildet, und in blutroter Schrift stand darüber: »Welcome to Australia!«)

 _Es ist superheiß, ich hab dieses Foto von Ron gemacht._ (Ein roter Hummer auf einem Barbecue-Grill, eine Muggel-Art zu kochen, die Draco immer noch nicht – weder auf der wissenschaftlichen noch der kulinarischen Ebene – einleuchten wollte.)

 _Habe heute diesen eleganten Herrn gesehen, und ich musste sofort an dich denken_. (Ein Großer Emu mit Monokel im Auge.)

Diese letzte war Dracos Lieblingspostkarte, und er hatte sie mit einem magnetischen grünen D mitten an die Kühlschranktür gepinnt. Doch die heutige Eulenpost war noch besser. _Draco_ , stand auf der Karte, _komme um ca. 9 Uhr Londoner Zeit an. Freue mich riesig auf dich und einen schönen Abend daheim._ Darunter hatte Harry seine unleserliche Unterschrift gesetzt.

 _Einen schönen Abend daheim._ Draco summte beim Eierschlagen vor sich hin, und die Worte gingen ihm im Kopf herum und legten sich schließlich um ihn wie eine herzliche Umarmung. _Freue mich riesig auf dich._ Die Kirschtomaten waren noch am Stängel, und er wusch alles zusammen ab. Mit einem _Accio_ holte er die kleinste Bratpfanne aus dem Schrank und stellte sie dann auf den Herd. Dabei dachte er an das letzte Mal, als er mit Harry zusammen gewesen war.

* * *

Draußen war es noch dunkel. Ein Hand wühlte sich in Dracos Haare, Lippen glitten weich über seine Wange.

»Bis bald.« Unter der Bettdecke war es warm, und fast wäre Draco wieder eingeschlafen. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Harry bewegte sich im Zimmer, er hatte schon seinen Reiseumhang über den Schultern und hielt einen geschrumpften Rucksack in der Hand.

»Ges'u?« Dracos Stimme war kratzig und mehr als ein Nuscheln brachte er nicht zustande. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es noch einmal. »Gehst du?«

Harry wandte sich um, er hielt den Zauberstab hoch und der _Lumos_ brachte das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zum Leuchten. Er ließ den Blick über Draco gleiten, dem mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, dass er splitternackt war.

»Ich muss den Portschlüssel in zehn Minuten kriegen.« Harry ging neben dem Bett in die Hocke und presste noch einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange. Draco packte ihn am Handgelenk und ließ ihn nicht los, bis er einen wortlosen Mundfrische-Zauber durchgeführt hatte. Der Zauber war die erste wortlose Magie gewesen, die Harry ihm beigebracht hatte. Ganz am Anfang war das gewesen, als es noch auf der Kippe stand, ob die Idee, dass sie sich eine Wohnung teilten, wirklich so schrecklich war, wie alle Freunde und Freundinnen ihnen prophezeiten.

Draco zog Harrys Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn – langsam und sexy, so lange, bis Harry sich mit einem bedauernden Seufzer von ihm löste. »Nicht«, sagte er. Draco erstarrte, er saß halb im Bett. Sein Hand war noch ausgestreckt. Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm Dracos Hand und berührte mit den Lippen seine Fingerknöchel.

»Gestern Abend war ...« Er brach mit einem Grinsen ab. Draco ging es genauso, und das Gefühl war so stark, dass er zitterte. »Also«, fuhr Harry fort, »es ist verdammt ... beschissenes Timing. Wirklich saublöd.« Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verlor sich, und er strich Draco mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. »Genau an dem Abend, bevor ich abreise und die nächsten drei Monate auf dem Futon von Hermines Eltern schlafe. Du legst es darauf an, mich umzubringen. Wieder mal.«

Draco schluckte. »Ich gebe gern zu, dass ich es ziemlich langsam angegangen bin, für so einen perfiden Plan.« Er drehte die Handfläche nach oben, und ihre Finger verschränkten sich. »Aber versuchen kann man es ja mal.«

»Was versuchen? Mich umbringen oder mich küssen?«

»Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ging es gestern Abend weniger ums Versuchen als ums Tun«, sagte Draco.

Das Grinsen erschien wieder auf Harrys Gesicht. »Da hast du recht, aber mehr kann ich jetzt nicht tun, Draco. Es tut mir leid.« Er legte seine freie Hand an Dracos Wange. »Ich steh total auf dich, und mir gefällt das hier«, er deutete mit dem Kinn auf sie beide, das Bett mit dem zerwühlten Leintuch, das im frühen Morgenlicht grau aussah. »Aber drei Monate sind ganz schön lang, und ich möchte, was immer das zwischen uns ist, nicht als Fernbeziehung mit Eulenpost starten.«

Draco nickte. Er hielt Harrys Hand immer noch fest. »Das verstehe ich.«

»In Ordnung.«

»In Ordnung.«

***

Ein Knall holte Draco aus seinen Tagträumen. Die Wohnungstür war ins Schloss gefallen.

Harry rief: »Hey Draco, bist du schon auf?«

»Ich bin hier«, rief Draco zurück. Er richtete seine Haare in der verspiegelten Oberfläche des Toasters und drehte eine Gasflamme des Herds auf. In die kleine Pfanne tat er einen Löffel Butter und sah zu, wie das Fett zerschmolz. Im Flur waren Schritte zu hören.

»Hallo.« 

Harry war in der Küche. Wahrscheinlich könnte Draco ihn berühren, wenn er es nur schaffte, sich umzudrehen. Instinktiv packte er den Pfannenstiel noch fester, gab die geschlagenen Eier in die Butter und verrührte sie, bevor er sich zu Harry umwandte. »Hallo.«

Harry lächelte. Er war braun geworden, auf seiner Nase waren Sommersprossen, und er roch nach Schießpulver und irgendeinem künstlichen Raumduft, den das Ministerium in den regierungseigenen Apparierzentren versprühte. Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und fast hätte er dabei losgekichert. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde er schwanken, ihm war ein bisschen schlecht. Harry war hier, und es war lächerlich, dass er Angst hatte, denn die gesamten letzten drei Monate hatte Draco an nichts anderes als an Harrys Rückkehr gedacht. Und jetzt war er hier. Sie standen in der Küche und lächelten sich an, bis Harrys Nase zuckte, und er zur Kaffeemaschine blickte.

»Oh Mann, Kaffee!« Er seufzte geradezu, als er die gerade frisch gebrühte Tasse aus der Maschine nahm.

»Milch?« Draco reichte ihm das Milchkännchen und gab einen Schuss Balsamico-Essig in die große Bratpfanne, in der die Kirschtomaten köchelten. Als alles im Ofen war, wagte er es wieder, hinüber zu Harry zu blicken, der mit der Kaffeemaschine hantiert hatte. Harry hielt seinen eigenen Kaffee liebevoll an sich gepresst und reichte Draco noch einen vollen Becher.

»Wie war es?«, fragte Draco. Von Harrys Antwort bekam er so gut wie nichts mit, weil er ihn einfach anschauen musste. Harry sah glücklich aus. Seine schwarzen Haare waren ein bisschen länger, als sie bei seiner Abreise gewesen waren. Sie lockten sich am Kragen des naturweißen Hemdes. Draco wollte so gern mit der Hand durch Harrys Haare fahren. Er bedauerte, dass er das nicht öfter getan hatte in der Nacht, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. 

»Hast du was?« Harrys Augen blitzten in ihrem vertrauten Grün vor ihm auf, er winkte mit der Hand vor Dracos Gesicht.

»Alles gut.« Draco hustete. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und holte die Würstchen heraus. »Ich sollte die mal braten.« Er zeigte mit der Würstchen-Packung auf den Herd.

»Machst du mir Frühstück?« Harry ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu, wobei ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht glitt. Er hatte zugenommen, fiel Draco auf. Harry war immer noch ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Draco, aber sonst hatte er überall zugelegt. Seine Schultern füllten endlich die Lederjacke von Sirius aus, die ihm immer ein bisschen zu groß gewesen war. Das weiße Hemd spannte über seiner Brust und legte sich über ein Bäuchlein, das definitiv nicht da gewesen war, als Draco ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Die Erinnerung an Harrys nackten Körper stieg abrupt in Draco auf, und er musste die Augen schließen, als er an ihm vorbei zum Herd ging, um die Eier umzudrehen.

»Ich mache Frühstück«, stellte er fest. Er musste sich anstrengen, damit seine Stimme nicht zitterte. »Du kannst gerne mitessen.«

»Klar«, sagte Harry. »Du machst das für dich, und hast ganz zufällig heute Lust auf Veggiewürstchen. Und das, nachdem du mich jahrelang mit meinen ›Plastikknackern‹ aufgezogen hast.« Das Wort _Plastikknacker_ betonte er in einem gedehnten Oberschichtston, den Draco ganz sicher nie so von sich gab. 

Draco verdrehte die Augen und rührte mit dem Pfannenwender etwas heftiger in den Eiern. »Mach dich doch mal nützlich und deck den Tisch.«

Harry lachte und Draco wartete, bis hinter ihm Besteck klirrte. Erst dann blickte er sich wieder heimlich um. Harrys Po war ... Mann. Schon vor der Reise war Harrys Po prächtig gewesen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt war er ... Ein nasses Klatschgeräusch holte Draco von Wolke sieben auf die Erde zurück. Er kriegte gerade noch rechtzeitig mit, wie durch sein wildes Rühren Eimasse an die Wand spritze.

Glücklicherweise waren noch genügend verquirlte Eier in der Pfanne. Als Draco die Sauerei magisch entfernte, schwor er sich, dass er Harry erst wieder heimlich anschauen würde, wenn das Frühstück auf dem Tisch stand. Keine fünf Sekunden später brach er diesen Schwur, und er gratulierte sich selbst dazu, dass es kein Unbrechbarer Schwur gewesen war.

Harry ging in der Küche hin und her, holte die Worcester Sauce und steckte Toastscheiben in den Toaster. Dabei erzählte er Draco von Hermines Versuchen, das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern wiederherzustellen. Natürlich hatte Draco Mitleid mit Granger. Klar hatte er das. Großes Mitleid sogar.

Aber die weiche Rundung von Harrys Bauch blitzte unter seinem Hemd hervor, als er sich streckte und nach den Tellern griff. Draco wollte ihn so wahnsinnig gerne anfassen. Er musste sich zwingen, dass seine Hände brav weiter Butter auf dem Toast verteilten.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er Dracos Blicke bemerkte. Er brach die Anekdote ab, die er gerade erzählt hatte, und Draco ging vor dem Ofen in die Hocke, um nach den Tomaten zu sehen. Da konnte er wenigstens seinen heißen Kopf auf die Ofenhitze schieben. Fuck.

Er fragte sich zum ersten Mal, ob es wirklich so klug gewesen war, ihre Beziehung nicht zu klären, auch wenn sie das per Eulenpost hätten besprechen müssen. Aber sie könnten schon in Dracos Bett liegen und all die Dinge tun, die er sich die letzten drei Monate absolut nicht jede Nacht in allen möglichen Einzelheiten vorgestellt hatte. Oder vielleicht wäre Draco auch mit einem gebrochenen Herzen allein, aber wenigstens müsste er nicht die widerständigsten Rühreier der Welt umrühren, während er versuchte, seinen Ständer loszuwerden.

Zurück in der Realität wurde Draco klar, dass Harry die Lederjacke ausgezogen hatte und eindeutig versuchte, Draco mit seinen Schultern zu hypnotisieren. Harrys Schultern waren schon immer breit gewesen, aber sie hatten diesen mageren, unterernährten _Look_ an ihm betont. Jetzt war Harry insgesamt breiter geworden, und das hatte verheerende Auswirkungen auf Dracos Konzentration.

Draco öffnete den Mund, obwohl er nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte, nur, dass er etwas sagen musste, wenn ...

Harry machte die Herdplatte aus. Ohne Draco anzusehen, verteilte er die Rühreier auf zwei Tellern, stellte sie auf den Tisch und blieb wartend daneben stehen.

* * *

Sie aßen schweigend. Draco stocherte in den Tomaten herum, und Harry warf nach drei Bissen Messer und Gabel auf den Teller. Er starrte Draco wütend an.

»Gibt es ein Problem?« Harrys Stimme war leise, aber er hatte die Hände auf seinem Schoß zu Fäusten geballt. Draco starrte sie an, und er wollte wirklich nicht daran denken, aber er fragte sich, ob Harrys Finger sich jetzt anders anfühlen würden, ob sie auch breiter geworden waren ... 

Harrys Finger schnalzten mehrmals direkt vor seinen Augen. »Hey!«

»Was?« Draco klang, als wäre er betrunken. Er blinzelte und versuchte zu verstehen, warum Harry auf einmal so wütend war.

»Ich habe dich gefragt, ob es ein Problem gibt?« Bevor Draco etwas antworten konnte, redete Harry weiter. »Du hast ja ganz klar bemerkt, dass ich in den Ferien zugenommen habe, und jetzt frage ich dich, ob du damit ein Problem hast. Und wenn, dann weißt du ganz genau, dass du nicht an mich gebunden bist, Draco. Genau deshalb haben wir uns nichts versprochen nach ... nach der Nacht ... Und eigentlich gefällt mir mein Bauch, deshalb kannst du ... Weißt du was, leck mich! Oder was auch immer.« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blitzte Draco an.

»Ich habe kein Problem damit«, sagte Draco. »Es tut mir leid, wenn ich, äh ... also wenn ...« Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, damit Harry kapierte, dass er ihn nicht hatte verletzen wollen und er Dracos Verhalten völlig falsch interpretierte. »Mir gefällt dein Bauch auch«, sagte Draco und starrte auf das unberührte Frühstück. »Du hast mir schon vorher gefallen und jetzt ... jetzt steh ich noch mehr auf dich. Oder gleich viel, wenn du, äh, also, wenn du wieder abnehmen willst und aussiehst wie vorher, das ist auch völlig okay, aber ... Es gefällt mir. Das alles. Du.« Er verschränkte die Finger, weil er einfach nicht richtig ausdrücken konnte, was er Harry sagen wollte.

»Mein Bauch gefällt dir?« Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich zurück in Harrys Gesicht, und er legte den Kopf schief.

»Ja.« 

»Du stehst auf mich?«

»Das weißt du doch.«

»Und du hast mich mit diesem mordlüsternen Ausdruck im Gesicht angestarrt, weil du eigentlich scharf auf mich bist?«

»Ganz so würde ich das nicht ...« Harry hüstelte, und Draco seufzte. »Ja, okay. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so ausgesehen hat, bin ich schon die ganze Zeit scharf auf dich.« Er schielte hoch, und jetzt lachte Harry, der Arsch, tatsächlich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute Draco an als wäre er das Beste, was er je gesehen hatte.

»Also, wenn das so ist ...«

»Verdammte Scheiße, Harry!«, sagte Draco. »Ja, mir gefällt dein Bauch und ich steh auf dich, aber bitte mach mir das nicht zum Vorwurf, okay.«

»Alles klar.« Harry lachte, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, schüttelte den Kopf und lachte immer noch. Dann lehnte er sich vor, näher zu Draco. »Noch eine Frage, die letzte, versprochen.«

»Okay.« Draco riss sich zusammen. Aber er konnte nicht anders, er musste auf Harrys Lippen starren.

»Ich steh auf dich.« Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco kurz auf den Mund. »Und du stehst auf mich.« Seine Lippen bewegte sich hinter Dracos rechtem Ohr. »Was hocken wir eigentlich noch in der bescheuerten Küche herum?«

* * *

Sie kamen neun Stunden später wieder auf das Frühstück zurück. Die Rühreier waren gestockt und kalt und das Beste, was sie beide jemals gegessen hatten. Und die ganze Zeit über hielt Harry Dracos Hand.  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's End Notes:** Die Idee für diese Geschichte kam mir um 3 Uhr mitten in der Nacht. Gleich nach dem Aufwachen habe ich sie am nächsten Morgen geschrieben. Und dann entdeckte ich den traurigen Zustand der AO3-Tags, wenn es um ein positives Körperbild und Fat Positivity geht.


End file.
